Employee alcoholism programming has shown substantial growth since the early 1970's, but research on the mechanisms and nature of program development is scant. This study will generate national survey data which will focus on four dimensions of employee alcoholism programming: 1. The processes whereby work organizations deal with employee alcohol problems as an intrusion from the external environment; 2. The processes whereby work organizations accept or reject employee alcoholism programs as an intrusion from the external environment; 3. The characteristics and dimensions of employee alcoholism programs themselves, with particular attention to their conceptual and organizational relationships to other programming within work organizations; 4. The background, characteristics and role features of persons employed as administrators of employee alcoholism programs.